Zukaang Week 2010
by Designed To Kill
Summary: Seven short Zukaang drabbles that I wrote during Zukaang Week 2010!
1. Motive

Aang paused, and looked around the beach, but found nothing but sand and the rising tide. But as soon as he turned around and sat down to meditate, he felt it again. Somebody was following him. Momo noticed too, by the way he turned and stared intently somewhere behind Aang.  
"That's not funny," he said out loud, hoping this stalker would get the hint and leave.  
Momo glanced to Aang and chittered nervously.  
"There is too somebody here," Aang argued. Momo tilted his head. "I don't think it's anybody dangerous. I would have been attacked by now if it was."  
This time, the sound of the other person moving was loud and clear, and Aang turned further to see that it was Zuko standing there, arms crossed.  
"That's why you shouldn't wander off alone," Zuko said lowly. "Right now would have been a perfect time to go after you, just like you said."  
"I just needed to clear my head!" Aang said defensively, and turned away from Zuko to stare out across the ocean. He heard Zuko walk up and sit down next to him, and glanced over to the older boy.  
"You still shouldn't wander away from everybody else. They worry about you."  
"You don't?" Aang asked, though he suspected Zuko was just subconsciously excluding himself from the rest of the group. It wasn't uncommon.  
Zuko took a few moments to mull it over, before he turned to Aang appreciatively. "I know you can take care of yourself."  
"Really?" Aang asked, leaning back as he stared questioningly at Zuko. "Then why were you following me?"  
Zuko was immediately caught off guard, and looked to the ocean as he nervously ran a hand through his hair. He looked like he wanted to say something, but was at a complete loss for words.  
Aang laughed softly, but quickly grabbed Zuko's arm to silently assure him that he was laughing with him, not at him.  
Zuko heaved a sigh and shrugged helplessly.  
"Whatever the motives..." Aang crossed his legs and laid his hands onto his knees, palms up, "you're here now. Let's meditate together, ok?"  
"Ok," Zuko finally managed to say with a nod, and he also crossed his legs. He then brought his hands together, balling one into a fist while the other grasped it.  
The air around them quickly grew silent, save for the sound of the ocean tides. 


	2. Storms

The blizzard was picking up, and Zuko groaned as he realized they would be stuck here for quite a few hours, if not days. The view outside was sheer white swirling in on itself. Zuko tore his eyes away from the infuriating weather and turned back to the fire he'd hastily built, allowing it to flare briefly.  
The Avatar was still in the Spirit World, and Zuko had moved his body close to the flame to ensure he would stay warm. So it surprised him when he saw the Avatar curl up and shiver to himself. "You're up," Zuko said accusingly.  
When there was no verbal reply, Zuko crawled closer. His arrows were still glowing, so maybe he wasn't awake yet. But he shivered again, and Zuko frowned in worry. He couldn't have the Avatar die of hypothermia.  
Without really giving thought to the specifics of his plan, Zuko grabbed the Avatar and pulled him into an embrace, tucking his chin on top of the boy's lulled head as he sat them both up. He then glared into the dancing flames and evened his breathing, focusing himself on keeping them both warm.  
Before long, though, the glow of Aang's arrows suddenly dimmed, and he struggled weakly against the bonds holding him before his eyes snapped open in shock. He tried to pull away from Zuko violently. But the older boy quickly tightened his hold, clutching the Avatar to his chest.  
"Let go of me!" Aang cried out, "I thought you wanted to kill me, not hug me!"  
"I..." Zuko blanked and loosened his hold, allowing Aang to pull away. "What?" He frowned in confusion, and Aang quickly used the moment and air-bent himself backwards, just narrowly sliding past the campfire. He glanced to the mouth of the cave for escape but groaned in annoyance at the sight of the raging blizzard.  
"I wasn't hugging you!" Zuko then insisted, drawing Aang's attention away from the snow flurries. "You were cold!"  
"Oh," Aang spat venomously, and Zuko's expression immediately fell back into its usual scowl. Aang shifted toward the mouth of the cave slowly, but Zuko made no move to stop him.  
Aang paused, "You're not going to stop me?"  
"It'd be stupid to try and get away in this weather, and you know that."  
Aang's shoulders slumped, and Zuko huffed and crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall of the cave. "Just get closer to the fire," he ordered.  
"Why don't you just hug me again?" Aang spat back. Zuko immediately looked away and sulked, red coloring his cheeks. Aang frowned in confusion. If he didn't know any better, he'd say the prince was blushing.  
"Aang!" Katara's voice cut through the winds, and they both startled and looked out of the mouth of the cave. She called his name again, and he quickly wormed his way toward the mouth of the cave as Appa's form blocked out the light. The sky bison touched down in front of the cave, and Katara and Sokka slid off his back and came running forward.  
"You guys came!" Aang exclaimed as Sokka cut away the ropes binding him.  
"You think a little blizzard would stop us?" Sokka said, looking up to see that Katara had already swiftly knocked Zuko unconscious. "Alright, let's go." 


	3. Duty

It had been almost two years since the war ended. In two years, a lot could change. At least, that was the excuse Sokka had used when he'd suggested that the Gaang meet back up again. It'd taken Zuko about three readings to glean that much information from the chicken scratch Sokka called 'penmanship.'  
He'd originally considered rejecting the offer. He had many reasons to do so, most having to do with his position as Fire Lord. Two years hadn't been quite enough time to remove the lingering hurt from a 100-year war.  
But as he kept reading over the letter again and again, his resolved to not go steadily faded. He wouldn't have such a non-arguable excuse for another break in a long time. Who could say no to the saviors of the entire world requesting the Fire Lord's presence?  
It still felt weird to refer to himself as such, even indirectly. He'd fantasized about this for no long that it was still slightly unbelievable. Maybe that was the issue. He'd fantasized about it. So far, his fantasies had been a little over the mark.  
Suddenly, a disturbingly familar bellow sounded outside, and Zuko jumped in shock. "Is that... Appa?" he asked, and glanced out the window just in time to see the end of Appa's tail desend behind the palace stables. He quickly made his way to the entrance, several guards peering after him curiously.  
He barely turned around the last corner when something slammed into him. He oofed as he stumbled back slightly, and then looked down to see that it wasn't something, but someone.  
Toph pulled back and grinned in amusement. "Where've you been, Sparky?" She wasn't nearly as short as she once was, and Zuko had to admit, she hadn't just grown in height. He shrugged slightly.  
"So how is it being Fire Lord!" Sokka asked, stepping forward with an outstretched hand as Toph pulled away. Zuko clasped Sokka's hand and couldn't help but smile slightly up at him, though he silently wondered to himself if all Water Tribe men were so damn tall. He glanced behind Sokka curiously, and spied Suki smiling at them from behind Katara. That meant everybody was here but Aang?  
"Not only has your hair grown, but you can smile now too!" Sokka teased, and then turned to Katara. "In fact, I think it's longer than yours!"  
Katara shrugged and smirked, put a hand on her hip, "I don't mind. It kind of suits you, Zuko. Just wait until-"  
"Zuko!" another voice suddenly called out, and before anybody could react Aang came flying through the entrance, possibly literally, before he threw himself bodily at Zuko.  
Both boys fell to the floor, and the guards startled and looked to them in alarm. Aang laughed as he sat up, looking down at Zuko in amazement. "Wow, your hair really grew!"  
Toph hummed in thought and centered her stance curiously. "Wow, I didn't notice how much Aang grew until just now, but they're about the same size, aren't they?"  
"I guess you're right," Katara agreed, and Sokka also hummed in agreement, pulling Suki to his side as she nodded.  
"I missed you," Aang said softly after he stopped laughing. Zuko braced himself up on his elbows slightly.  
"Yeah, yeah, I get it," he said, and then pushed at Aang's chest slightly. Aang smirked and stood up, helping the Fire Lord to his feet as well.  
"You really did grow," Zuko said in amazement when he stood up fully, only to find Aang still at eye level.  
"Maybe I'll be taller than you," Aang gloated, and Zuko accidently grimaced slightly, realizing that there was a very real possibility he would.  
"We figured you'd try to say no to the get-together," Suki said quickly as she elbowed Sokka, to change the topic before he could speak, "so we decided that we'd have it here, at the palace."  
"Without asking you for permission, of course!" Toph added helpfully.  
"Fire Lord Zuko!" one of the councilmen said, and Zuko turned to see him stop to stand up straight, flushed from his haste to find the Fire Lord. "Shall we announce the arrival of the Avatar?"  
Zuko turned to look over the group again, and then smirked lightly before he turned back to the councilman. "Not yet. During the dance."  
"Wh-what dance?"  
"The dance tonight, of course," Zuko said mildly. The councilman flushed further and nodded.  
"I'll have the citizens informed at once, Fire Lord Zuko," he said and departed. Toph laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.  
"So you can just have huge parties whenever you want!" she said happily. "I think I like this place!"  
Zuko shrugged off her hand to rub his shoulder soothingly. "It's not all it's cracked up to be," he said sharply. "Make yourselves at home," he then added and strode off.  
"Well, at least that hasn't changed," Suki said, shrugging. Sokka shook his head and rolled his eyes.  
"I know, what was that about? Toph, you ok?" Katara crossed her arms and glared in the direction Zuko had left in.  
"Yeah, yeah." Toph rolled her shoulders "Whatever."  
"You guys!" Aang said, turning to them. "Zuko's right, we can't just expect him to drop everything when we show up unannounced! He's probably got a lot of work to do!"  
"Well Aang," Katara huffed, "if you feel so bad for him, maybe you should go help him with his work."  
"Maybe I will!" Aang huffed back and stormed off in the same direction. Sokka glanced between the two and grimaced.

It didn't take long for Aang to find Zuko's personal chambers, though he regretably had to use his position as the Avatar to get information from the guards. He disliked doing that, having learned that for as useful as it could be, it could also get him into a lot of trouble.  
He knocked at the rather plain-looking door, and after a few moments he heard Zuko groan from inside. Soon after, the door opened. Zuko's angry glare faded to a tired gaze once he saw that it was Aang. "Oh. Hi."  
"Can I come in?" Aang asked, and Zuko shrugged and stepped aside. "Wow," Aang breathed as he saw that the room was just as ornate and lavish as he'd expected the door to be.  
"Yeah, wow," Zuko echoed hallowly. Aang sat on the bed and watched as Zuko closed the door and went back to his desk, where a pile of scrolls awaited his reading. A desk mirror allowed Aang to see Zuko's expression grow even more dull as he went back to reading.  
"You're not happy," Aang stated, pulling his legs up to his chest as he watched. "Where's Mai? I haven't heard about her since your two were expecting."  
Zuko gulped, and steadily rolled the scroll back up. Aang continued to watch the mirror as Zuko squeezed his eyes shut and jabbed a pair of fingers against his temple. "I was hoping no one would ask."  
"Sorry, I just,"  
"No," Zuko cut him off. "I'd rather you ask than one of the others. There were... complications."  
"Complications?" Aang echoed, unsure.  
"Neither of them made it."  
Aang looked away, tearing his eyes from the mirror. "Oh," he said sadly. "I'm sorry, Zuko."  
"It was all because the council wanted me to sire a heir so quickly. We both wanted to wait, but they..." Aang looked back to see that Zuko was shaking slightly.  
"That's what you were talking about to Toph," Aang stated again, to make sure. Zuko just nodded. "I'm sorry," he said again.  
"I know, even though you didn't do it. You're always like that." Zuko said, and then turned to face Aang. Aang pulled his knees closer and shrugged.  
"I just wish I could have done something."  
"You didn't even know!" Zuko said, not intending it to come out nearly as accusingly as it did. When Aang winced, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair nervously. "What I mean is, you've already saved the entire world. You've done enough."  
"Tell that to the world," Aang nearly whispered, curling into himself further. "Being the Avatar isn't all it's cracked up to be, either."  
Zuko stood up and walked to Aang, and he glanced up curiously. Even so, he didn't expect Zuko to forcibly grab his arm and pull him up into a crushing hug. But it didn't take him long before he smiled awkwardly and returned it.  
When they parted, Zuko nodded at him. "I understand."  
"So do I," Aang replied. 


	4. Secret Admirer

Pinned with a knife to the door of the actress's room was a scorched note that read simply "Meet me under the stage."  
A normal actress would have perhaps thrown the note away, and even inform a guard or two of it's message. But instead of reacting normally, the woman's face broke out into a huge grin. Her roles were often not the most flattering, so it was rare for her to be fawned over like this. Much less by a firebender!  
She turned it over, perhaps he had left his name. Instead, she found a second part to the note.  
"PS: Come in costume."  
She stared at it curiously, reaching up to touch the bald cap she hadn't yet removed. Now she was a little weirded out. But what's the worst that could really happen? If anything too strange happened, she would be right under the stage, where anybody could hear her scream.  
To be honest, she was also a little curious to see what they wanted. Maybe it was just the role rubbing off on her.  
She crumpled up the note and tossed it to the side as she turned and made her way to the understage.  
When she got there, she found it completely dark. But to her excitement, a flame appeared and lit up the area. The guy standing there was in a costume as well, and she tilted her head curiously before pointing to the side of her face. "Your scar's pretty good, but it's on the wrong side," she said.  
Zuko bit his lip and reached out to pull her to him. She clutched onto his shirt, staring up at him in confusion. He held a finger to his lips briefly as the dancing flame blinked out of sight. The next thing she knew, the strange firebender was kissing her. He settled a hand on the back of her head, and she purred slightly. This guy wasn't too bad looking, so she didn't entirely mind.  
He paused and pulled away slightly. She hummed questioningly when she felt his hand shift. Then she realized he was tucking a lock of her hair back under the bald cap, before he breathed out, "Better," and pressed his lips to hers again.  
She pushed away from him and stumbled back. "What are you doing! You're kind of a weirdo, aren't you!" She turned and ran to the stairs that led to the backstage. "I'm out of here!"  
Zuko sighed and ran a hand through his hair. That was a spectacular failure. He waited until he heard no more noise backstage before sneaking back out.  
When he got to their seats again, the rest of the Gaang was waiting for him. "Sit down, the play's about to start!" Aang whispered excitedly, grabbing Zuko's hand to tug him down into his seat.  
"Hey," Katara suddenly said, grabbing the same hand Aang had used. "What's this?"  
"What's wha-" Zuko bit out, before he paled in shock, finding a smear of blue paint across his palm.  
"Nothing!" he yelped, pulling his hand away and slumping down into his seat as the lights dimmed, signaling the play was about to start again.  
Several minutes into the play, Suki commented, "They didn't even touch up their makeup, did they? Look at the back of Aang's head."  
Sokka leaned over the seat and peered closely until he glimsped it too. "You're right! Half the tattoo's missing!" he said loudly. Several people glared back at him, and one shushed.  
Katara might have been one of those, if her glare wasn't already directed squarely at Zuko. 


	5. Warmth

The first time Aang had tried to learn firebending, he'd been too reckless and hasty. Zuko, however, didn't know just how much that failed attempt had really stung, and so was slightly surprised when, instead of jumping straight into real flames, Aang had shyly requested something a little less dangerous.  
"No fire?" Aang asked. Zuko was just about to try and convince the Avat- Aang to trust him, until out of the glimspe of his eye, he spotted Katara watching them suspiciously. He turned slightly away from her and nodded to Aang. It would probably be safer to refrain from doing anything even remotely dangerous while the waterbender was watching.  
Zuko nervously tensed, though, when he had to reach out for Aang's hands. He didn't even need to turn to know that Katara's glare was boring into the back of his head. "We'll start with a breathing exercise," he said quietly, and Aang watched, wide-eyed, as Zuko moved the boy's hands to his bare chest. "Here. Try to match mine."  
"You're... really warm." Aang said quietly, spreading his hands to cover more skin.  
"I-it's just because I'm a firebender. Focus." Zuko stammered slightly. He then frowned intently as he placed his hands over Aang's and inhaled deeply. Aang immediately quieted to inhale with him.  
Zuko, however, couldn't help but notice now that Aang's hands were quite a bit cooler than he'd ever encountered before. But they weren't cold. They were more like... a cool breeze. Zuko couldn't help but snort in amusement at that comparison, and Aang hummed and looked back up at him.  
"Am I doing it wrong?" he asked.  
Zuko squeezed his hands comfortingly. "You're doing fine. Is your breathing under control?" Aang nodded, and Zuko noticed how calmed he seemed.  
"Ok, let's try something different," Zuko said, and Aang frowned softly. "No, no flames."  
Aang calmed again and nodded. "What's next then, Sifu Hotman?"  
"Don't call me that," Zuko said sharply, but Aang just grinned up at him. He sighed and continued, "Each time you inhale, draw in the energy from the sun. Focus on spreading that energy and heat all throughout your body as you exhale. Got it?"  
"Yeah, I can do that," Aang said. They both made their way to a nearby ledge, the sun beaming down into the canyon that the Western Air Temple was hidden in. Zuko bristled as he listened for - and heard - Katara follow after them, staying just far enough away that she couldn't be accused of intruding on Aang's training.  
He glanced back as they sat down, and saw her glaring venomously at him. He quickly looked away before he instinctively glared back. He then heard Aang inhale softly, and saw him sitting there, straight as an arrow, eyes closed. His hands were placed flat on either side of him, and Zuko carefully placed his hand over Aang's.  
"This is so I can feel if you're doing it right," Zuko explained when Aang hummed curiously. However, unknown to Aang's closed eyes, Zuko cautiously sneaked another glance over to Katara to watch her bristle.  
Lightly, so as not to disturb Aang, Zuko shifted closer to the boy, knowing full well that he had gone beyond tempting fate this time.  
"Zuko," Aang suddenly said, "quit messing with her." He opened his eyes and sighed softly before turning. "And Katara?"  
"Yes, Aang?" Katara said, immediately sweet.  
"Please let us train?" he pleaded.  
Katara balked. "Fine. But if he," she pointed to Zuko, "does anything weird, tell me." She glared at him one last time as she stood, before turning to leave.  
As she left, Aang shifted their hands to thread his fingers between Zuko's, looking at him expectantly.  
Zuko just stared at Aang in shock for several moments, until he dimmly realized that Aang's hand was just as warm as his own. "Uhm," he started, fell silent for another moment, and then spoke again. "Good job."  
Aang just smirked. 


	6. Scars

Zuko wasn't exactly hard to pick out in a crowd, Aang found. It wasn't just the scar, though. Even dressed in hand-me-down rags while serving tea, the banished prince managed to hold an air of nobility unlike any other. Even his own sister, the frightening Princess Azula, lacked the ruling aura that Zuko seemed unable to turn off.  
And up close, those golden eyes were absolutely unmistakable. "Lychee tea, please," Aang said as he tried not to gaze into those eyes too obviously.  
Zuko stared down at him intently, and Aang's heart fluttered as he silently pleaded to every spirit he personally knew that the silly hat and change of clothes would be enough. When Zuko's shoulders slumped in loss and he nodded, Aang had to struggle to hold back a sigh of relief.  
"Coming right up," Zuko said gruffly as he turned away to call out the order to his uncle.  
Aang watched as Iroh coaxed Zuko over silently, and said something to him. Moments later, Zuko came back with a scowl. "We're out of lychee. Would you like something else?"  
After thinking it over for a moment, Aang glanced up to Zuko curiously. "What would you suggest?"  
"I don't like tea," Zuko quickly replied, before he motioned behind him to to Iroh, "but my Uncle Mushi swears by jasmine."  
Aang grinned, "Your uncle seems wise. I'll have that."  
Zuko started to stare curiously again, and Aang bit his tongue sharply before casting an innocent expression up at the teen. "What is it?"  
"You just look familar," Zuko said with a shrug, turning away as the door bell twinkled to meet the group that came in.  
Aang watched him for a while as he tended to the other customers, before a soft clink at his own table brought him back to full alert. He glanced up to see Iroh smiling down at him with a knowing expression, and then looked down at the steaming tea cup.  
"Be careful," Iroh said, straightening up. "Jasmine has a very unique aroma."  
Aang stared into the tea thoughtfully.  
"Li?" Iroh then called out, and Zuko glanced up, though not immediately. "Close down the shop to new customers. It's getting late."  
As he flipped the sign, Aang saw him visibly relax. But then again, from what he heard, this particular shop was becoming quite famous for its tea. And it seemed that Zuko and Iroh were its only two employees. He looked up at Iroh. "Is this your tea shop?"  
"It might as well be," Zuko grumbled under his breath.  
Iroh glanced at him sharply. "My nephew has been a little under the weather," he said apologetically, not just to Aang but to any of the other customers within earshot. "But no, young one, this shop is not mine."  
He then clasped Zuko's shoulder. "I'm going to go turn off the stove. Take your time."  
"Take my time? Wha-" Zuko was steered into the seat opposite Aang, and he frowned in confusion up at Iroh, who just smiled softly and left. He then looked at Aang curiously. "Who iare/i you?"  
"Nobody important," Aang quickly said, smiling nervously at how close that was to an outright lie. "Who are you?"  
Zuko fell silent, his quizzical expression becoming momentarily suspicious before he glanced away. "My name is Li." Aang could tell just by his tone that Zuko didn't like saying that.  
"That's a nice name," Aang said hopefully. He wondered just how in the dark Ba Sing Se had to be for nobody to notice such a disinquishing scar. Apparently he had been staring as he thought about it, because after a few moments Zuko put a hand to his temple in a half-hearted attempt to shield that side of his face.  
"I'm sorry," Aang stammered, looking into his still-full cup. Luckily, most of the patrons were leaving.  
"It's ok," Zuko said softly. "Most people just try to hide the staring. At least you're honest. You... want to know?"  
"Know?" Aang echoed as the last customer bid Iroh farewell.  
"Where it came from," Zuko added.  
"Oh," Aang said, wide-eyed as he suddenly realized that he actually had no clue where the scar was from. "I... would be honored."  
Zuko grimaced in confusion yet again. "Honored?"  
Aang bit his tongue again, and then nodded.  
Zuko bent his head forward as if in deep thought, and Aang nervously took a sip of his tea as he waited. Then Zuko looked up, a pained expression across his face. "I spoke when I shouldn't have. Somebody that I, that I trusted, he did this to me because of that. A firebender."  
Aang frowned, trying to put the peices together. "Somebody you trusted?"  
Zuko suddenly reached forward and grabbed the front of Aang's shirt, pulling him forward until their faces were inches apart. "My ifather/i," he hissed almost inaudibly.  
Aang's blood ran cold, knowing full well who Zuko was talking about now. Suddenly, Zuko sneered viciously and pulled him even closer. "And if you tell anybody what I just said, I will find you," he whispered dangerously. Aang quickly nodded. He then smiled in relief when Zuko finally let go of his shirt and slouched back, arms crossed.  
"Thank you for telling me," Aang said. "But, I should probably get back, I'm not even supposed to be out..." he stood and held a hand out for Zuko, who just stood up on his own. "I'll try to come back tomorrow, ok, Li?" Aang felt strange referring to Zuko as that.  
Zuko looked at him closely again, and then nodded. "I think I'd like that. See you...?" he trailed off expectantly.  
Aang blanked for a moment, realizing he hadn't really expected to give out a name on his little excersion. So instead of answering right away, he pretended not to notice that it was a question and just waved goodbye. "Yeah, bye," he said as neutrally as possible before he turned to leave.  
"Hey, wait, I don-!" Zuko started, but when Aang slammed the door he just threw himself back down into the seat and scowled.

As Aang left and made himself meld into the night crowd, he glanced back to the door of the tea shop, hoping that he would be able to get past Ju Dee once more tomorrow.  
Suddenly, he felt somebody shoulder check him viciously, and his hand flew up to make sure his hat stayed in place. It was obviously a purposeful bump. But by the time he turned to look, all he could make out among the throngs of people was a vaguely familar head of brown hair moving unusually quickly in the opposite direction.  
Instead of worrying about it, he just shrugged and started on the long trek back to the Inner Ring. They must have just mistaken him for somebody else. 


	7. Liquor

After unofficially joining their little group, Chit Sang had immediately decided to showcase just one of the many skills that got him into the Boiling Rock in the first place. He'd recruited Sokka and Teo to help him with the project, which they didn't allow anybody to see until it was ready.  
Finally, after several days, it was finished, and the three eagerly revealed their work, a gigantic still set up in the middle of a room deep in the heart of the Air Temple. Chit Sang insisted that he made the best firewhiskey in the whole Fire Nation, while Sokka and Teo took credit for several updates to the still's design. Especially Sokka, who eagerly showed off the features he'd added.  
Aang had steadfastly refused to drink, not even giving in to Toph's unique brand of peer pressure. The monks had always warned him about alcohol.  
He and Hakoda had convinced Katara not to drink as well, at least up until she saw that Sokka was being allowed to. She'd then immediately begun angrily gulping down drinks left and right.  
After a while of watching most of the group get steadily stupider while he stayed sober, Aang had simply up and left them to their own devices. He found an empty bedroom somewhere in the maze-like temple and sat on the bed, looking out the window as he quietly stewed.  
"Aang?" He turned to see Zuko standing against the door frame, watching him with a strange look. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," Aang lied and looked back out the window.  
Zuko shook his head and audibly stumbled over to the bed, crawling across it to sit next to Aang. "What's wrong?" he asked more insistantly, leaning toward him.  
"You're drunk, too," Aang sighed.  
Zuko looked down shamefully. "A little bit," he admitted. He then grabbed softly at Aang's arm. "But does it help if I had a good reason?"  
"What reason?" Aang asked curiously, turning just in time for Zuko to pull him into a kiss. Aang grimaced at the taste of whiskey on his lips when they parted, and Zuko's nervous expression immediately went crestfallen as he started to back off.  
"Sorry," he stammered.  
Aang lunged forward and grabbed onto his arm. "Wait! Why did you just do that?"  
"I just," Zuko continued to fumble for words as he tried to pry Aang's hand off. "I don't want you to hate me so-"  
"Why would I hate you?" Aang asked, holding fast.  
"I like you!" Zuko answered. "I thought that if I was drunk I wouldn't be afraid to tell you!" He watched Aang cautiously, shoulders tensing when Aang laughed.  
"That's all?" he asked.  
Zuko frowned thoughtfully. "'That's all?' What...?"  
"I like you too," Aang said.  
"No, Aang, you don't understand. I ilike/i you."  
"I like you too," Aang repeated again, and this time he was the one who pulled Zuko into a kiss. He held back the urge to make a face this time.  
"Not as much when you're drunk, though." 


End file.
